ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Shinji Hosoe
| birth_place = Gero, Gifu Prefecture, Japan | instrument = | genre = | occupation = | years_active = 1987–present | label = Troubadour Records SuperSweep | associated_acts = Ayako Saso Takayuki Aihara Nobuyoshi Sano }} , also known as MEGATEN and SamplingMasters MEGA, is a Japanese video game composer and musician most famous for scoring Ridge Racer, Street Fighter EX and many Namco arcade games between 1987 and 1996. He also created the in-game music for Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse. He was assisted by Yuki Kajiura on the project, though he did not return as a composer for Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra. He also runs the music production and publishing company SuperSweep, alongside long time collaborator Ayako Saso. Outside of the video game industry he has a few side projects, most notably Sampling Masters and Oriental Magnetic Yellow (OMY), the latter of which is a parody band of Yellow Magic Orchestra he formed with fellow Namco composers Nobuyoshi Sano, Takayuki Aihara and Hiroto Sasaki. Works * Dragon Spirit (1987) * Final Lap (1987) * Quester (1987) * Assault (1988) – with Kazuo Noguchi * Metal Hawk (1988) – with Kazuo Noguchi * Ordyne (1988) * Wanderers from Jumpper (1989) - "Fa Dato Henyo" * Dirt Fox (1989) * Final Lap 2 (1990) * Pistol Daimyo no Bouken (1990) – with Seiichi Sakurai and Yoshie Takayanagi * Dragon Saber (1990) * Galaxian³: Project Dragoon (1990) – with Ayako Saso and Takayuki Aihara * Starblade (1991) * Fighter & Attacker (1992) – with Takayuki Aihara * Cyber Sled (1993) * Ridge Racer (1993) – with Ayako Saso and Nobuyoshi Sano * Ridge Racer 2 (1994) – with Ayako Saso, Nobuyoshi Sano and Takayuki Aihara * Galaxian³: Project Dragoon (Theater 6 version) (1994) – with Ayako Saso * Attack of the Zolgear (1994) – with Ayako Saso, Nobuyoshi Sano and Hiroto Sasaki * Cyber Commando (1994) - with Akihiko Ishikawa and Hiroto Sasaki * Tekken (PlayStation version) (1995) – arrangements with various composers * Rave Racer (1995) – with Ayako Saso, Nobuyoshi Sano and Takayuki Aihara * Cyber Cycles (1995) – "wind ride kids" * Speed Racer (1995) * Xevious 3D/G (1996) – with Ayako Saso, Nobuyoshi Sano and Hiroto Sasaki * Tekken 2 (PlayStation version) (1996) – arrangements with various composers * Street Fighter EX (1996) – with Ayako Saso and Takayuki Aihara * Bushido Blade (1997) – with Ayako Saso and Takayuki Aihara * Fighting Layer (1998) - sound effects * Street Fighter EX2 (1998) – with Ayako Saso and Takayuki Aihara * Tetris: The Grand Master (1998) – with Ayako Saso * iS: internal section (1999) – with Ayako Saso * Custom Robo (1999) – with Ayako Saso and Yasuhisa Watanabe * Tetris the Absolute 2: The Grand Master (2000) – with Ayako Saso * Custom Robo V2 (2000) – with Ayako Saso, Yasuhisa Watanabe and Yousuke Yasui * Street Fighter EX3 (2000) – with Ayako Saso, Takayuki Aihara and Yasuhisa Watanabe * Technictix (2001) – with various composers * Driving Emotion Type-S (2001) – with Ayako Saso and Takayuki Aihara * Technic Beat (2002) – with various composers * Custom Robo GX (2002) – with Ayako Saso and Yasuhisa Watanabe * Perfect Prince (2002) – with Hitoshi Sakimoto and Ayako Saso * The Naruto: Clash of Ninja series * Megaman Network Transmission (2003) – with Ayako Saso and Yousuke Yasui * Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse (2004) – with Yuki Kajiura * Mushihime-sama (2004) – with Hitoshi Sakimoto, Masaharu Iwata, and Manabu Namiki * Ibara (2005) * Under Defeat (2005) * Zatch Bell! Mamodo Battles (2005) – with Ayako Saso, Yousuke Yasui, Masashi Yano, Norihiro Furukara and Takayuki Aihara * Monster Kingdom: Jewel Summoner (2006) – with Kenji Ito, Yasunori Mitsuda, Hitoshi Sakimoto, and Yōko Shimomura * Super Dragon Ball Z (2006) * Folklore (2007) – with Kenji Kawai, Ayako Saso and Hiroto Saitoh * DJMax Portable Black Square (2008) – with various composers * Let's Tap (2008) – with various composers * Impetuth (2008) – with Shoichiro Sakamoto * Tekken 6 (2009) – with various composers * 999: Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors (2009) * Fate/Extra (2010) – Original Sound Track * DJMax Portable 3 (2010) – with various composers * Otomedius Excellent (2011) – with various composers * DJMax Technika 3 (2011) – with various composers * DJMax Technika Tune (2012) – with various composers * Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward (2012) * Tekken Tag Tournament 2 (2012) – with various composers * maimaiPLUS (2013) * Tekken Revolution (2013) – with various composers * No Game No Life (2014) – with Ayako Saso, Takahiro Eguchi, and Fumihisa Tanaka * Protect Me Knight 2 (2014) – with Yuzo Koshiro, Hisayoshi Ogura, Motoaki Furukawa, and Hiroshi Kawaguchi * Adrift in a Cobalt Eternity (2016) – with Chris Huelsbeck, Manami Kiyota, and Lucas King * Zero Time Dilemma (2016) * Taboo-Tattoo (2016) * Angels with Scaly Wings (2017) – with various composers * DJMax Respect (2017) – with various composers * Pokémon Quest (2018) – with Teruo Taniguchi, Takahiro Eguchi, and Fumihisa Tanaka * Fighting EX Layer (2018) – with various composers References External links * Official English website * Megahan's Hell – Shinji Hosoe's blog (Japanese only) * Super Sweep Records site (Japanese only) * Category:1967 births Category:Anime composers Category:Japanese composers Category:Japanese musicians Category:Japanese techno musicians Category:Living people Category:Musicians from Gifu Prefecture Category:Video game composers Category:Video game musicians Category:Vocaloid musicians Category:Film score composers